Computer carts, charging carts and the like can include a compartment for supporting and/or charging electronic devices and a work surface. An electronic device, such as a central processing unit (CPU) of a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a tablet computer and similar devices can often be stored and/or charged in this compartment. An electronic display can be supported above the work surface.